true love
by xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY
Summary: Rhydian and maddy admit feelings and a part of Rhydians heart is ripped out of him when he loses a part of his life, they must go on a jorney and challenge there fait by taking on the great Tuesday, but who needs power and strength when you have love?
1. freindly faces

Maddys P.O.V

It was just an ordinary day at school, meeting my friends Shan and Tom, but i'm not what they think, you see I'm a wolfblood "Hey Shan!" most wolfbloods would think I was crazy for having human friends but I love the human world, "where's tom?" Shannon rolled her eyes "hes late, I heard his mum shout to him to get up"

"doesn't sound like the Thomas I know" Shannon laughed cos the only person who calls that is his mum, and I sound weird in and English women who lives in London "you sound like his mum!" the bell went just as tom walked through the gates "hey guys" me and shan looked at each other and smirked "Thomas your late!"

"oh ha ha very funny, come otherwise Jefferies will put us al down as late" just then I smelt someone, another wolfblood I thought nothing about it and carried on to class I just figured it was others smells mixing together making the smell different "Madeline smith, you are late"

"sorry sir" I said enoyed that even tom got here first "RIGHT! this is Rhydian Morris, who im guessing's frooomm, wales"

"nno" I lauged a little from the unexpected no, its the smell again "you smell like my parents" everyone laughed quite loudly, he glared at me as he walked to the back seat, he wasn't meant to be here my mam would go crazy if they knew he was here, but im not gonna tel unless he was my friend, then id hey him, but I know the rules, never show mercy to an outsider, hel probably have a family some were who knows the rules, never trespass is one of them. when we got out of the class I confronted him "waht are you doing here, your my packs territory" he just walked passed me and at the bottom of the stairs he spoke "Im looking from the science block, smelly girl maddy"

Time skip

* * *

"Smelly!? he is honestly the only person (except jimmy) who has been rude to me "maddy, you did try to smell him" sannons me best friend, and she still takes sides with the new kid, "HELO! guys you still haven't asked him the most important question yet" we gave him a stare to say tel us then "does he like football?!" we rolled our eyes

Toms P.O.V

I hope this guy likes footy, he might even be better then jimmy

"heyy, Rhydian right?" his drawings awesome, he dint look up just nodded "sooo, you like football?"

"no" he just gave me straight forward no "sure you sure cos..."

"look I hate football and I also hate you now just gaway" oh my god, mads was right he was rude, I wasn't offended cos I barley no him

Time skip

* * *

Maddys P.O.V

"HEY! what do you think your doin talikn to tom like that, you have no right!" god I new he was rude, but this was un called for, he was just tryner be friendly to a new kid who has no mates, but I don want him on my packs territory "im sorry, I just don't wanna make good friends cos I know im gonna get moved again, how could I be so blind, he has no pack "Rhydian, im so sorry I didn't realise you had no pack"

"yea well, you don't have to worry anymore cos im gone!"

"no Rhydian please don't go, me mam can help you and so can I, I will help ypu to fit in and my parents will help you with the wolf" I gave him a hug.

I could learn to like him.

R&R

id appreciate your comments, tel me if I should make it longer


	2. addmitting my love

Rhydian P.O.V

I have been in stoney bridge for a few days now and even maddys friend tom has accepted me being part of there group, they are all my best friends now "Rhydian, could you come down please"  
"coming" she looked as though she and Mr Vaughn was going out "me and Michal are going out, Emma and Daniel said you are welcome to stay there for a bit while we go shopping for some food, that way you can come to dinner together, be good we should be back in an hour" Mrs Vaughn got in the car "see ya son, be good for Mr and Mrs smith." I went to mads and she was waiting for me "about time, come in"  
"oh nice to see you to" she smiled I loved that smile so much "hi Mr.S" there house is so historical, they have had family lived in this house for generations "hello Rhydian, make you self comfatable" mr and Mrs s have been sent good y me, the least i could do was invite mads for tea, i mean she did save me from being alone wolf, shes so warm hearted "con rhydian were going upstairs" shes So demanding, and stuborne "yea im comin maddy" we went up stairs and i sat on her bed and she jumped on me "your acctually really light" she frowned "you were a meant to feel pain rhydian" we got caught in a gaze and we leand in with out hinking, i told her something "mads i love you" i cant beleiv my self she kissed me, i cant beleive she felt the same way and for all this time I have kept my feelings bottled up inside, leading to this moment its her eyes, they light up her hole face, a beautiful hazel brown "I love you too" she has warm and soft lips perfect for myne then our moment was ruined "MADDY RHYDIAN!" we went downstairs and maddy was annoyed "what" she sounds like she ealy might just love me and not faking to hurt my feelings "your free to go Rhydian's house, they are both back from their shopping trip "they've only been gone for half an hour" maddy look at me "will there be any meat at all?"  
"No mads, sorry they are both vegetarian" she looked shoked "who dosent like meat, its the best part of the whole plate!"  
"not for Mr and Mrs Vaughn" vegitarians are people who don't eat meat because its from an animal because the animal died just for eating, but its naterul for all wolves to eat meat, its in their nature, then maddy answerd me as iff I said it "I know what a vegetarian is Rhydian"  
"I didn't say any thin"  
"oh im going mad now am I" how does she know what im thinking "no mads I thought it, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Maddys P.O.V

"RHYDIAN LOOK OUT!" he just waked straight into a post "oh my god Rhydian, wake up! please!" I see tom and shan "TOM! SHAN!" they see me "could you help me carry Rhydian into the vaghns, you see he just walked into that post and wont wake up" Shannon looked panicked "shan?" oh my god hes bleeding, he must have hit the pole pretty hard "get shan away shes gonna faint"  
"mads, you get his legs il get hi body" really, I should be carring him, I am way stronger since hes only a human and im a wolfblood, but he dosent no that and he never will, hopefully. when I got shan to a far tree, tom couldn't lift him, he started to wake "oh my god Rhydian, your ok!"  
"OKAY! OKAY!? ok dosent even begin to cover it, owwwwwwwww!" this is all my fault I as distracting you! (maddys thought) "no it was my fault I should have been looking were I was going" tom looked confused "maddy was you acctualy thinking that?" busted, or are we, Rhydian saves me, he knows im not good at lying to people "its obvious what shes thinking, she blames her self for every thing and starts to panic" Rhydian looked at me "help me up please" me and tom got a hand each and pulled him up "you need to be more carful were you walk mate, il see you around, im going back to Shannon"  
"see ya tom!" we got rhydians and was greeted by his foster mum "RHYDIAN! your bleeding with the biggest bruise on your head, hi maddy, come and bring Rhydian and sit him down, he must be feeling dizzy"  
"yea I am a bit" rhydians foster mum is so kind to Rhydian, almost like hes one of her own "Rhydian, your lucky, you have loley foster mum" no sign of his foster dad though, I saw mrs Vaughn crying in the kitchen "Mrs Vaughn? whats wrong?" there is defo something going on "rhydians going to be so upset" oh no please say your not getting rid of him, I only just admitted my feelings to him "I know what your thinking but rhydians not going any wear, its Michal" im scared now...

* * *

**What happened to mr vaugn, what will Rhydian think? please R&R**

**the mind reading thing is something I read in some one elses fanfic, cant remember who though sos**


	3. ups and downs, but i love you

Maddys P.O.V

Oh no, am so scared of what shes gonna tel me, this could knock Rhydian right of the track "its Michal hes...de-dead" oh my god how is Rhydian gonna take this, its worse then I imagind "when you gonna tel him" she looks down "its ok, I could tel him with you next to me, hell understand why you don't tel him I know he wont wol..." oopps, I might have just given her the biggest hint I can think of "he wont what" iv realy done it now, I decide to drop the conversation and hope she dosent ask a bout it later "ill help you cook if you like"  
"no you go and sit down with Rhydian" I thanked her and went to sit with Rhydian, only hes not on the couch, were...I follow hi scent up the stairs, I could hear him crying, please don't tel me hes heard the hole conversation, I tried to go in but he had locked the door "Rhydian?"  
"go away!"  
"Rhydian please don't shut me out, I realy meant what I said, I do love you"  
"I heard you talking, youd rather be with Michelle"  
"Rhydian that's not true, I know how you feel about mr Vaughn passing but you can talk to me"  
"NO YOU DONT, YOUV NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" I lose my temper "RHYDIAN STOP BEING SELFISH AND LET ME IN!"  
"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now"  
"your what's good for me please let me in"  
"why are are being like this maddy, just go ill see you tomoro"  
"IFF YOU DONT LET ME IN RIGHT NOWTHERE WILL BE NO ME AND YOU TOMORO!" there was silence  
"GOODBYE" I said, there was no way I was putting up with this I went to shans "hey mads, I thought you with Rhydian"  
"shan why do boys have to be so selfish?" I wasn't crying, I was to angry with him and my self "you talking about Rhydian or tom"  
"both, but tom wouldn't be all selfish only thinking about himself"  
"come in and you can tel me and tom about it" I saw tom I the chair "aup mads, you and Rhydian split?"  
"to be honest tom I don't know, but at school, do not talk to him, no matter how hard he pushes, don't talk to him"  
"oooookkkkk" I think its time for shan and tom know the truth abount what I am "look, guys, I have to tel you something, but you have to promise not run or tel anyone"  
"you can trust us maddy" I give them a look "I mean it this isn't some petty secret, its my life"  
"maddy you know you trust us" I take a deep breath "im a...wolfblood" they look blank "we don't care as long as it dosent affect our friendship"  
"guys, you are what I call true friends, thank you"  
"Rhydian on to?"  
"yyeeaa"  
"if I think Rhydian starts to change ill protect you" he should no better now he probably wont wolf out at them

Time skip

* * *

its form and shan and tom have agreed to ignore Rhydian with me he started talking to me "maddy about yesterday im sorry" I start to talk to shan and tom "tom, shan, I heard that there will be a new kid in school today, not in our form though" Rhydian looked blank "maddy..." the bell went, at least we all have a free period this morning, but inclueding Rhydian "con shan, tom" we walk away "you still thinking about Rhydian?"

Rhydian P.O.V  
what is with maddy today, il ask tom and shan "your girlfriend dump you welshi, your billy-no mates now"  
"orrrrrr, IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS" I the jimmy and his gang always picking the right time to go off on one "shut it welshi" I go for him, but he ducks and I land on Shannon, maddy jumps at me and accidently fall out the window and we wolf out and start fighting we talk in mind 'HOW DARE YOU HURT SHAN'  
'IM NOT THE ONE I IGNORING YOU ALL DAY' 'You take tester day back and I wont kill you now' we run into the forest still fighting, we stop "I said sorry in fom but you dint want to listen" she looked down, I guess it sort of was my fault I wasn't what you'd call being easy "herrrrrr, I am sorry I just wanted you to feel bad about yesterday, you made me think you don't love me"  
"I will always love you no matter how you or I act please never believe I don't love you" I hope she still loves me, after yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if she did hate me "I love you Rhydian" we kissed and maddy depend it, im so glad she still loves me, we pull and this time I wont let her get away from me that easy  
"we go home and watch telly, me mam and dad has had to go help out at the American and wont be back for a few months" sounds promising "I have bought two extra thick vanilla milkshakes, they are the nicest drink youl ever get to taste" he smiled "I like the sound of that" I pecked her lips and we started to walk, arrived at maddys and she put her favourite film on twilight, she likes vampires, shes got a vampire crush on Edward "you like Edward don't you?"  
"I DO NOT FANCY EDWARD!"  
"your right...you fancy Jacob"  
"UUUGGGHHH!" she jumped on me she's so light you wouldn't believe it "your lucky im not heavy unlike you!" I climb over top of maddy and kiss her, she so mouth wartering shes hard to resist, wolfbloods like maddy, males are attracted to her, beauty is her nature and I love it, I love her, she's just amazing in every way and she's mine, all myne


	4. secrets, lies, jealousy, love

**Note to lila: don't talk about your daughters troubles on my reviews, its inappropriate (this is what me and me friends when were jokkiing about)**

**If you guys get a bit confused, my cousin kylie has been wrighting since I was in hospital, I hope she read the plan right and yes i write plans don't juge** ;-)** thankyou for your comments they are much appreciated **

Maddys P.O.V

Me, rhydian, shan and tom are having a sleepover "right guys this sleepover is going to be fight free, so any fighting, rhydian, maddy tom" I know why she says me and rhydian, we did have a real fight, not quite sure why she said toms name though... "right tom we know you like mads, but as you can see she's not on the market now" tom looked hurt "SHANNON!"  
"OOPS! I THINK HAVE TOUCHED A NERVE! now on with the sleepover, sorry tom" he gave her an unconvinced smile "s'ok"  
"rhydian you said you had a scary film...series was it?" he looked confused but soon saw what I meant "oh yea, paranormal activity" uggh, I hate rhydian some times "rhydian you no I cant stand that!" he gave me an evil smile they all said at the same time: "WE NO!"

Rhydian P.O.V

I have a scary movie that maddy hates me and tom loves and Shannon just thinks its educational for people who explore paranormal activity "sooo, when should we watch it?" rhydian answered immediately "I was thinking we could watch a non horror and then quite late we could watch In the dark!" i was happy that mads would only reject "rhydian that sounds great, maddy go home...IF YOUR TO SCARED!" maddy looked hurt "I AM NOT SCARED AND YOU NO IT, YOUR JUST TRINER TEAS ME AND GUES WHAT! I love horror movies" maddy was shouting at all of us and suddenly nice and calm calming she loves the film categorie "we can watch wild chid now or at nine o'clock, your choice big man maddy!" i was getting concerd this was going to turn into tears "guys if were going to be horrible each other than this sleepover might as well end now plus mads int a man so shan that dint really work" maddy smiled at me.

Toms P.O.V

God my life was going so well, and then that bloody rhydian comes along and ruins my chances with my crush, god i just wish i could make him pay, but as much i would like to, hes like a brother to me maby maddy has met a proper match i should be happy for hem but tonight seeing them together maks me think that could be me, why wasn't i good enough for maddy? oh well il find some one else any way shans giving mads a right run for her money, i have never seen her act like that "shan, rhydian, maddy stop it, now rhydian since your the only one who int (i eyeball maddy and shan) SQUBALING" rhydian laughed "i think...i don't no what do you think tom?" i look at rhydian "heeeeerrrrrrmmmmm, i don't know..." i got the game rhydian was pulling so i went with but maddy cut me off mid sentence "are we invinsable or what?!" rhydian looked at me and smirked "tom did you say something or was it just me?" maddy threw a pillow at him "oh ha ha very funny" i gave a little snigger "something funny Thomas" Shannon asked me i was laughing my head of now "YEA, YOUR FACE!" she looked like she was gonna cry "oh shan im sorry it was just (she started laughing) a joke. ok i vote we watch it now"  
"put in shan"  
"ok" we watch wild child and we put the film (scary film). scared and jumed on rhydian a few tims and rhydian would peck her on the lips, which to me was disturbing as i hate to see them like that together The film was over maddy and rhydian fell asleep in the same sleeping bag, to see them like that, so peacefull together, it was hard not to be happy for them

Shannons p.o.v

AWWWWWW! maddy and rhydian are so cute together, i wish i could tel them who i go out with, but im scared they wont want be me friend any more when hes one of our enemies, we don't hang together until we know were for definite nobody we know would see us together "night shan"tom said to me, but i was to busy thinking about what to do to answer

**morning**

* * *

it was sunday and i was hoing to spend it inside away from it all out side, rhydian and mads were gone and tom was still asleep, it was only 7 so i decided to let him sleep til 10. i was on the laptop researching how to tel the truth the best way so nobody gets hurt (not physically) i was in the middle of it all and out of nowere tom pops up "im going now shan, see ya"  
"yea see ya"

RHYDIAns p.o.v

whoa last night i got the b estnight sleep despite the horror movie, maddy was a victim of friendly banta, i bfeel bad but she nos it was all just a joke, i wasn't really sure so i decided to brake them otherwise mads might have just ripped shans head off "rhydian i am sooo tired after last nights night mare because (she yawns) YOU and that stupid horror film"

**20 mins later**

maddy fell asleep across my chest and the remote was on the floor and i wanted to watch some thing but the news, i dint want to wake maddy up so i just lay there, all of a sudden, maddy reached for the remote and passed it to me "i wasn't asleep you no, you could have got the remote" then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, it wasn't shan or tom, they knock differently it isn't maddys parents cos its there home, who could it be...

**bit of a cliff hanger BTW it isn't jimmy who goe out with shan and tell me if i should let rhydian and maddy and tom find out or have Shannon tel them for now, im out!**

**please R&R!**


	5. Death, more secrets, and more love

**Maddy P.O.V**

"WHOS THERE!" I shouted trying too sound brave, but above all people rhydian knows I am actually quite scared of what evers on the other side of this door, why cant I smell them "mads, can you catch there sent I am getting pretty frustrated here" he goes to the door, they knock again he starts counting in his soft voice "1...2..." he shouts the last number and opens the door to...  
my grammar? "weres maddy, who are you?" she asks rhydian "GRANMAR!" I run to hug her, when I finnaly let go, she talks to me "maddy, weres Daniel and emma? because maddy, you and rhydian are in grave danger!" how does she no rhydians name? she asked him who he was a min uet ago "nan whats going on, you dint no who rhydian was a second ago" she looked like shed just seen a ghost "they have have your mother and farther!" I bring her to thhe couch so she could settle down and talk normal, then she said a man and a womans name I thought I heard before, but I cant quite put my paw on it "Tia! Isaac!" who is tia and Isaac? what is she talking about "nan, whos tia and Isaac I feel iv heard of them before"  
"your... your... your..."

**Rhydian P.O.V **

I haven't a clue what maddys nan is on with "take your time, I think you should rest" I told her, maddy looked disappointed you could tell she was curious about this issac and tia, I bring her in the kitchen "rhydian what do you think she means 'grave danger' we haven't done anything to be in danger, but my parents, according to my grandmother are in trouble and I need to get them back with or without permission" maddy is right "before that we need to find more about this tia and Isaac, maybe its somrthin to do with you parents dissaperance"  
"They went to help out somewere in America I think that's what she said"  
"mads when they say a few months they usualy mean 2 weeks or something what if something has happened to your mum and dad" I look down, trying to hide my tears "hey hey hey! don't cry please, there is always a chance they are on a plane right now" I hate seeing my maddy cry "NAN! You can have my bed if you want ill sleep in the spare room!"  
"Thankyou so much madeline, you are a darling!" maddy had a flash of frustration in her eyes "whats up with you?" she looked at me "I hate beingcalled a darling and also hate being called madeline!" maddys nan shouts again "night cubs" its only 6 oclock but I don't say any thing "rhydian im actually really tired, can we go to bed please?" I just take her hand and cleanse it between mine "im tired to" I get an idea "we could watch a movie on your laptop" she smiles "let me guess, twilight?" she has that spark in her eyes "noooo, beautiful creatures!" we went up stairs and watched her dvd and got to the part were link shoots Ethan maddy switched it off "enough of that" I bored into her eyes and saw her soul "your so beautiful, my beautiful girl" she kissed me "and your my hot wolf" I smile and return to the kiss, I deepen it and soon enough I got hot and took me top off "whoa, when did you get so bulky?" she said to me "theres a lot of things you don't no about me maddy" I laugh, its a quote from diary of a wimpy kid, I was soon on top of maddy and we wasgoing at it fo at least half anhour and we fell asleep in the covers, I stil had no shirt on, just my boxes, and mads had a bra on and birl boxers

**Maddys nans P.O.V**

I had been walking, wel running for days to find my sons house, were he lived with his wife emma and... a kid, maddy, maddy dosent no she has no real family, they were all wiped out Friday, as tia and Isaac were about find maddy when a packs vicious leader, Tuesday, killed them both, emma and Daniel have been maddys parents since she was 3, I hope they told her about the real parents, I escaped from Tuesday but emma and Daniel weren't so lucky, it is now my only hope that maddy and the boy help me get them both back, because im not even maddys real nana, I am looking over stoney bridge, scanning the town for my sons scent, I get a sweet scent of maddy, maddys smell hasn't changed from the sweet, beautiful scent she had when she was but a baby, I follow it and appear infront of the house, no one answers for a minuet I thought no one was home, then I heard whispering, being a wolfblood has its advantages you no, a boy, the boy answeres, I walk and see maddy "GRANMAR!" I have arrived I tel them about it, but all my words came out as if I was just a crazy little old woman who had lost her way, but maddy new better then that, they gave me maddys bed wich I was greatful for and heard maddy playing a movie, I fell asleep, and had an unwanted dream

**maddys nans dream...**

_I was walking peacfullt through the magnifessent nature of the woods, in the distant I saw my packs leader, they had my son and emma along with tia and Isaac, Tuesday, the leader, brought out a knife, and then two screems filled the air "nooooo!" tia and Isaac were dead before they could shout help, Tuesday ran at me and I pulled out a pocket knife and chucked it towards his leds, it stabbed into his right leg, he screemed "I will kill that stupid madeline!"_

_end of the dream_

"ahhhhhhhhh" I am not letting anyone hurt maddy, not ever then all of a sudden my heart stops beating I drift off into a permanent sleep my 100 years is up, I will make sure I watch over maddy, and Daniel, and emma, right now im joining tia and Isaac, forever this time.

**ok so a lot of death there, there will still be nans pov, just only when maddy and her family are in danger seeya, for now!**

**please R&R!**


	6. The jorney prt 1of4 smiles, laughs,cries

**Rhydian P.O.V**

we woke up and it was 6:30, wel when I say we I mean me, mads was still fast asleep in my arms "mads" I whispered she opened one sleepy eye "yyea" "I think I heard you nan scream last night, do you think it was just a bad dream?" she looked at me "maybe" I get up and when I get to her nans room, I shouted but she dint get up "What's your nans name?"  
"Emily" so I shouted to her "Emily!" I go up to check a pulse, nothing "maddy im so sorry" I said in a soft voice "no, IT CANT BE!" I give her a hug and she props her head under my chin "we need her!" I feel a mix of emotions, sad for a loss, angry she hadn't told us everything and I feel really sorry for mads, in attempt to get a scent, it was un usual, I could smell her, but its nothing like maddys, Emma's, or Daniels scent "maddy, she cant be your grandmother, she smells to different to be your nan" what is going on, I smell similar to my mother, when she's clean "what do you mean, 'not my nan?' of course she is" I shake my head "smell the air, you might think differently"  
"she doesn't smell like anything" I think I know why we couldn't smell her when she was alive "maddy I don't think she wanted us to smell her incase we figured it out, it makes sense" she makes a small frown and smells the air "if she's not my nan, then do you think mam and dad really are my, well mam and dad?"  
"I don't know, but that's what we have to find out"  
"we also need to know who Isaac and tia are" I find it impossible that maddy could be a foster kid or maybe adopted "maddy I know you might think other wise, but I think its a small possibility that your in the... wrong family" I dint know how to put it so I said the first thing that popped into my head "RHYDIAN! nobody can be a WRONG FAMILY! MY PARENTS ARE THE PEOPLE WHO IV LIVED WITH THROUGH THE LIFE I CAN REMEMBER!" No matter how hard I thought, I still came out with the wrong words "maddy im sor..."  
"I need to be alone for a while, we travel tomorrow, so get packing" she's gonna be angry with me al day know well done rhydian! "ok, just shout if you need me" with that we go our separate ways into our bedrooms

**Maddy P.O.V**

I go to my room, getting ready for tomorrow, thinking what rhydian had said is the people I live with now my real parents? my thoughts are stopped when I see the biggest spider ever it was in my hoodie draw, it moves really fast and I scream, I am scared of spiders, yes go ahead laugh (in real life I am actually scared of spiders) "aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream in my girly voice, rhydian comes running in "WHAT! WHATS WRONG!" I have no choice, because of mt phobia of spiders I ask for help "GET RID OF IT!" he spots the, now still giant spider on the floor "ha, its just a spider mads" he picks it up "THRO IT OUT THE WINDOW!" he takes it to the window and is about to drop it out "you sure you don't wanna hold it?"  
"NOW RHYDIAN!"  
"okay okay!" he throws it out "thank you" I smile, and look down "aww, does maddy need a hug?" he says, I nod while pulling my playful sad face, he squeezed me so hard I thought my eye-balls would pop out "YOUR CHOKIN ME!" I speed out "sorry, got into it" he said, he looked down when he let go "look mads what I said before, im sorry that I offended you"  
"you didn't, I over reacted, so im sorry" he smile and goes back to his room even though he's done packing "you can help me pack if you want, I know your done with your stuff" he walks back in unsure he thinks I dont notice "rhydian im not gonna eat ya" I cant help but laugh "yea but you bit my head of a minuet ago" I put my hands on my hips and change my eye colour "dont flash your eyes at me Madeline jace smith" whoa, he knows my middle name "how do you know my middle name rhydian" how! how?! not even tom or shan knows my middle name "you say it when your telling your self off" I dont tell my self out loud, wel not anymore "I dont, iv not told my self off out loud for years cos people used to make fu of me, I coulnt help it" im freaked out know "yea, wel I know your middle name"  
"oh really?"  
"yep"  
"im waiting"  
"your name is rhydian Jason morris" his smile goes "how do you know I have never actually told it you" oh "I dont know, im sure I hear you say it"

**rhydian P.O.V**

The more time I spend with maddy, the more we find out of each other and the weirder it gets "I think I probably know stuff about you that your so called parents no, any way iv put four hoodies in your bag, 7 pairs of jeans and tops, socks and im letting you sort the rest" she knows what i mean, unlike some boys, i dont invade her stuff that every girl has "thanks rhydian" so maddy packs the rest and jumps out the window "why dont we just use the back door!?"  
"humans use doors come on!" I laugh and jump "mum, dad hear I come" I cant wait to see maddy with long lost family we

we come to a territory and is welcomed by 5 male wolves "who are you, you are trespassing on tendras land,t he alpha of al alphas!" oh for god sake "look, we just want to go through with ni trouble, we are just passing and we don't mean any harm" I speak my bold words and then two wolves fire charge at maddy "HAY!" I shout "get off her!" then the rest of them bring me to the floor "rhydian... owww! what are you doin!" I hear her shout "oh shut up you stupid cub!"  
"IM NOT A CUB!" They blind her temporarily "HEY, I CANT SEE!" one of them let go of maddy and sent the others away somewere "MADDY! NO!" they carry her away "lock him up in the smallest den you can find! il deal with the cub, take her to tendra. (shouts to the wolves carring maddy) take her to tendra!"


	7. The jorney prt 2 of 4: fait and destiny

**Maddy P.O.V**

"WHOS THERE!" I shouted trying too sound brave, but above all people rhydian knows I am actually quite scared of what evers on the other side of this door, why cant I smell them "mads, can you catch there sent I am getting pretty frustrated here" he goes to the door, they knock again he starts counting in his soft voice "1...2..." he shouts the last number and opens the door to...  
my grammar? "weres maddy, who are you?" she asks rhydian "GRANMAR!" I run to hug her, when I finnaly let go, she talks to me "maddy, weres Daniel and emma? because maddy, you and rhydian are in grave danger!" how does she no rhydians name? she asked him who he was a min uet ago "nan whats going on, you dint no who rhydian was a second ago" she looked like shed just seen a ghost "they have have your mother and farther!" I bring her to thhe couch so she could settle down and talk normal, then she said a man and a womans name I thought I heard before, but I cant quite put my paw on it "Tia! Isaac!" who is tia and Isaac? what is she talking about "nan, whos tia and Isaac I feel iv heard of them before"  
"your... your... your..."

**Rhydian P.O.V **

I haven't a clue what maddys nan is on with "take your time, I think you should rest" I told her, maddy looked disappointed you could tell she was curious about this issac and tia, I bring her in the kitchen "rhydian what do you think she means 'grave danger' we haven't done anything to be in danger, but my parents, according to my grandmother are in trouble and I need to get them back with or without permission" maddy is right "before that we need to find more about this tia and Isaac, maybe its somrthin to do with you parents dissaperance"  
"They went to help out somewere in America I think that's what she said"  
"mads when they say a few months they usualy mean 2 weeks or something what if something has happened to your mum and dad" I look down, trying to hide my tears "hey hey hey! don't cry please, there is always a chance they are on a plane right now" I hate seeing my maddy cry "NAN! You can have my bed if you want ill sleep in the spare room!"  
"Thankyou so much madeline, you are a darling!" maddy had a flash of frustration in her eyes "whats up with you?" she looked at me "I hate beingcalled a darling and also hate being called madeline!" maddys nan shouts again "night cubs" its only 6 oclock but I don't say any thing "rhydian im actually really tired, can we go to bed please?" I just take her hand and cleanse it between mine "im tired to" I get an idea "we could watch a movie on your laptop" she smiles "let me guess, twilight?" she has that spark in her eyes "noooo, beautiful creatures!" we went up stairs and watched her dvd and got to the part were link shoots Ethan maddy switched it off "enough of that" I bored into her eyes and saw her soul "your so beautiful, my beautiful girl" she kissed me "and your my hot wolf" I smile and return to the kiss, I deepen it and soon enough I got hot and took me top off "whoa, when did you get so bulky?" she said to me "theres a lot of things you don't no about me maddy" I laugh, its a quote from diary of a wimpy kid, I was soon on top of maddy and we wasgoing at it fo at least half anhour and we fell asleep in the covers, I stil had no shirt on, just my boxes, and mads had a bra on and birl boxers - dint know such thing exists

**Maddys nans P.O.V**

I had been walking, wel running for days to find my sons house, were he lived with his wife emma and... a kid, maddy, maddy dosent no she has no real family, they were all wiped out Friday, as tia and Isaac were about find maddy when a packs vicious leader, Tuesday, killed them both, emma and Daniel have been maddys parents since she was 3, I hope they told her about the real parents, I escaped from Tuesday but emma and Daniel weren't so lucky, it is now my only hope that maddy and the boy help me get them both back, because im not even maddys real nana, I am looking over stoney bridge, scanning the town for my sons scent, I get a sweet scent of maddy, maddys smell hasn't changed from the sweet, beautiful scent she had when she was but a baby, I follow it and appear infront of the house, no one answers for a minuet I thought no one was home, then I heard whispering, being a wolfblood has its advantages you no, a boy, the boy answeres, I walk and see maddy "GRANMAR!" I have arrived I tel them about it, but all my words came out as if I was just a crazy little old woman who had lost her way, but maddy new better then that, they gave me maddys bed wich I was greatful for and heard maddy playing a movie, I fell asleep, and had an unwanted dream

**maddys nans dream...**

_I was walking peacfullt through the magnifessent nature of the woods, in the distant I saw my packs leader, they had my son and emma along with tia and Isaac, Tuesday, the leader, brought out a knife, and then two screems filled the air "nooooo!" tia and Isaac were dead before they could shout help, Tuesday ran at me and I pulled out a pocket knife and chucked it towards his leds, it stabbed into his right leg, he screemed "I will kill that stupid madeline!"_

_end of the dream_

"ahhhhhhhhh" I am not letting anyone hurt maddy, not ever then all of a sudden my heart stops beating I drift off into a permanent sleep my 100 years is up, I will make sure I watch over maddy, and Daniel, and emma, right now im joining tia and Isaac, forever this time.

**ok so a lot of death there, there will still be nans pov, just only when maddy and her family are in danger seeya, for now! Oh and I will introduce tuesdays P.O.V**

**please R&R!**


End file.
